


The Day Jaune Broke

by NewSalt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bullying, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Face-Fucking, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Maledom, Nudity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewSalt/pseuds/NewSalt
Summary: Yang is a perverted brawler who is actually an innocent and inexperienced young girl. Jaune is a shy introvert who secretly has all the experience Yang desires. One fateful day, an otherwise innocent act of teasing pusses all this too far, resulting in revelations that will turn the life around for both of them.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	The Day Jaune Broke

**Author's Note:**

> Commission from TMG

“Yang, what are you doing?” Jaune screamed, flabbergasted and confused.  
  
“Oooh, whatever do you mean vomit boy? I’m hardly doing anything at all…”  
  
It was another normal Monday morning at Beacon academy, though the word “normal” could mean so many different things in this context. It could mean Ruby practicing her marksmanship skills by shooting across the rooftops of Beacon, it could mean Nora tearing up the cafeteria for another food fight or it could just mean Yang finding new ways to make Jaune’s life a living hell.  
  
“I can see you are doing something!” The young man desperately cried.  
  
“And what would that be? Can you describe it for me?” Yang replied teasingly.  
  
Like in this instant. In the middle of an otherwise empty hallway, Yang had by “accident” jumped into him. For Jaune it might have been an otherwise innocuous gesture, was it not for the pile of textbook he had been carrying for Professor Port’s evening class on Grimm mating rituals. Embarrassing enough as it already was, with a wealth of books spread all over the floor, graphically illustrated with many animalistic activities. It only got worse when he kneeled down to try and pick them up and saw Yang bending over as well. Though she might have been trying to help, this did offer him a prime view of her purple panties stretched between her ample asscheeks.  
  
“I am not going to do that!” Jaune recoiled.  
  
“Why? Don’t you like what you see?” Yang masterfully arched her back, making her booty wiggle at him. The move subtle but effective. The plaited skirt hitched up, leaving little to the imagination of just what an amazing ass she hid beneath the cotton fabric. Thick stocking clad thighs raising up to support two plumb rumps, tantalizingly soft yet seemingly firm to the touch. Jaune did really like what he was seeing, it was really difficult to be a hot-blooded male and not instantly be aroused in this moment, he just wished he could see it under any other circumstance.  
  
The entire corridor was empty except for them, offering her all the opportunity she wanted to play with him like a helpless pray. Grimm might enjoy to dominate each other in various unsavory ways, but for Yang, this was the height of human interplay. Jaune’s frustrated grunts only seemed to become heavier and heavier the more she made sure to dance around his eyes. It used to be such a rare treat to hear such wanton need, but how easily she could command it now.  
  
It had taken a long while for Yang to mature into the person she was today. Back at Signal she had always been considered a far more bookish type of girl, apparently Remnant: The Game had yet to really hit the mainstream audience at the time, to her own great disappointment. It had given her classmates an opportunity to label her and set her aside, but then when puberty finally hit, a childhood spent doing martial art and some very convenient natural ass-ets had turned her situation upside down. One day her usual uniform felt a lot tighter. It had begun to cling to her body in certain ways, and when she finally arrived in class that day, every male student gave her a look she had never experienced before.  
  
And on that day, she decided she liked it. She liked the power.  
  
She started to dress differently, to behave differently, to act differently… Though she was still far from experienced, she enjoyed to torture virgins like Jaune with her newfound powers. Making them squeal and hunt their dreams with lewd and indecent actions. Perhaps it was a sort of revenge for all the teasing, perhaps it was just a sublime joy? It really did not matter.  
  
“Yang you’re going to get us both into trouble” Jaune screamed again.  
  
“Am I going to get us in trouble for what? I’m just trying to help you Jaune, why don’t you show a little appreciation?” Yang said cheekily as she finally picked up one of the books from the floor. Meanwhile, Jaune had managed to grab hold of most of the textbooks by himself, only missing the one Yang was currently trying to balance on her breasts.  
  
“Hey, my eyes are up here sailor!” Yang rebuked him again, but Jaune just reached out and pulled the copy out from her cleavage.  
  
“I’m going to finish delivering these, I guess I’ll be seeing you later.” Jaune said, not even trying to hide the frustration in his voice. Yang just spun around and blew him a kiss from her lips, before dashing off into the same unspecified location she had appeared from. Her energy only matched by his own annoyance.  
  
Why did it always have to be like this? Jaune wondered as he begrudgingly made his way to Port’s evening class. They had known each other for a while, but she still insisted on playing these stupid games. Always finding new ways to get on his nerve and… that other thing as well. It was bad enough the other day when she suddenly flashed him a deep glimpse of her cleavage in the middle of Glynda’s class, for Oum’s sake, what would even happen to them if Glynda actually saw? Well, actually, he knew that…  
  
When he finally found the classroom, he was fortunate enough to find it without Port inside. Fortunate, for he did not have to sit through another half hour lecture of random rants sprinkled with aphoristic tangents. As soon as he dropped the books off, he hurried back to his dorm room.  
  
She really did not make his life easier; it was not easy enough as it was already. With the extra combat training, the homework and all the extracurricular duties expected by hunters in training, it was difficult enough to keep up with her antics as well. He knew she was hot and that was difficult enough to handle on a regular basis. Even in her incredibly tight school uniform it was impossible not to imagine her in certain scenarios, but when she willingly decides to flash him and pounce on him, it became almost impossible not to...  
  
Jaune sighed as he finally arrived back at his dorm, opening the door to be greeted by a familiar sight he probably never will be getting used to.  
  
“Oh hey Jaune, you’re back already?” It was Pyrrha’s voice, Pyrrha’s bright and cheerful voice.  
  
Jaune had just stepped into his co-ed dorm and the first thing he saw was his sparring partner Pyrrha, wearing nothing but a tight tanktop and a pair of booty shorts. She stood with tanned arms outstretched, midway in a complicated workout exercise. One that stretched her entire body taut, exposing every muscular vein on her fine bronze skin. Large drops of sweat were slowly dripping from her perfectly toned abs, the liquid trailing into the solid ridges on her abdomen and only languidly drifting downwards.  
  
“I just returned from a quick run.” She continued, oblivious to Jaune’s void stare. “I’ll just be taking a quick shower then we can get ready to do some of those dust experiments Ozpin asked us for.”  
  
Jaune just nodded, but Pyrrha hardly noticed it before she went into the bathroom.  
  
Jaune’s life was not just difficult, it was hard.  
  
It was not just Yang’s perverted tricks, it was also Pyrrha’s various exercise outfits and the way she flaunted her muscular body. It was also Nora’s unabashed lack of common decency which prompted her to run around in small t-shirts and tight shorts, all of the girl’s “assets” jiggling with the same exuberant glee. It was not just hard; it was very hard.  
  
Jaune had tried meditation, videogames, mind training, schoolwork, anything to take his mind off his surroundings, but only one thing really worked. There was only one thing he could do to keep his calm. He gave a quick glance around the room, luckily he was alone now. He knew Pyrrha used to take very long showers, which gave him the perfect opportunity to get it all out before anything worse could happen.  
  
He took out a paper napkin from his usual stash and prepared himself. It was not like he had never been around girls like this before, it was just the constant stimulation, which was getting on his nerves. Heck, he probably did not even need to look at reference material to get off. As he dropped down on the bed and unbuckled his belt, his thought went back to his home for a brief moment. He had been confident enough to leave it all behind when he joined Beacon, but now he missed it.  
  
He missed her…  
  
“Well, it’s no use getting stuck in the past.” Jaune mumbled. “She was going to study in Shade anyway…”  
  
Reveries about the past was soon washed away, as a loud knock on the door disrupted any previous thoughts. Jaune had hardly the time to sit up and tuck his pants back on before Yang came bursting in. She had changed to her casual clothe, a short leather jacket and black shorts, and came carrying a popsicle.  
  
“Hey Jaune, I thought things didn’t go as well before, so I brought you some treats to make up for it.” Yang held out the ice cream, which was already melting down the sides. For a moment, the scene was frozen as Yang held her breath in anticipation and Jaune not knowing if he should respond in earnest or not. Most likely not. However, Yang’s expression soon changed to one of suspicion as she noted how quiet Jaune became.  
  
“Wait, a big boy like you on the bed in the afternoon… you weren’t doing anything naughty?”  
  
Jaune was just about to think she was going to tease him the usual way, but then something unexpected happened. She took one step closer to him, and somehow managed to stumble. The popsicle flying out of her hands and landing smack down between her breasts, all while she tripped over and landed on her knees just between his legs.  
  
“Oh Jaune, it seems like I tripped.” She winced at first but then started laughing. “I hope this isn’t stirring some forbidden emotions in you?”  
  
Jaune just looked down at her, the ice cream smeared all over her chest. Glittering small pools of sugar clinging to the enormous globes which Yang gleefully taunted as her G-cups, the liquid trailing along the skin only highlighting the succulent nature of her firm breasts. It was in this moment Jaune lost and something dark slowly started to gain control. Without skipping a beat, he pulled the now almost melted popsicle out of her chest and sucked gently on the frozen syrup.  
  
“Eh, Jaune? Are you sure you want to eat that, I mean, considered where it’s been? Don’t you want me to get another?” Now it was Yang’s turn to be confused, she looked up at him, but found the usually kind and sweet expression in his eyes now dimmed by an unfamiliar sinister presence. She instinctly grabbed hold of his thigs but found she had reached a new unfamiliar shape, which grew along his crotch. A large bulge was now prominently pressed against his trousers, a length which now reached all the way down to his knees. Shocked, Yang continued to clench her grasp around the thick coil and found the mass to be hard and rigid, even against the soft fabric of Jaune’s pants.  
  
“Wow, Jaune! Are you some sort of magician as well?” She said, eyes widening as her own insecurities and disbeliefs were battling for dominance over her cognition. “Did you somehow manage to shove a steel bar down your pants while I wasn’t looking?”  
  
At first Jaune did not respond, he continued licking the now almost melted ice cream diligently, though his eyes were aimed at something else entirely. There was a hungry fire in their usually calm azure surface, a hunger which was not occupied by the sweet in his hand but by something else entirely. The blond girl between his legs, the increasingly frightened look in her eyes and the drops of sweet liquid popsicle trickling down the gaping canyon of her cleavage.  
  
“Sweet.” He finally mumbled.  
  
“Come on Jaune!” Yang shrieked now almost frustrated. “It’s not fun if you’re gonna be like this! Take it out already!”  
  
“Take it out…” Jaune stretched the length of each word, carefully consider their meaning.  
  
“Yeah Jaune, I don’t want to think about-“  
  
Yang did not even have time to finish her sentence as Jaune proved far happier to comply with her request than she had anticipated. However, it turned out it was another great thing she failed to anticipate which now seemed to become the real surprise. Jaune had simply pulled down his flier, which allowed for his enormous cock to fly out of his pants and hit Yang with a huge smack across her cheek.  
  
It was the first time Yang saw a real cock and it was something not even her imagination could have predicted. A real cock was long like a salami and thick like a soda can, its head was red and bulbous like a fresh plum and the shaft was covered with deep veins solid like tree vines. Up till this point, all Yang knew of the lewd part of male anatomy was from the pornos she used to watch when she was alone, but this was nothing like this. This had weight, it felt heavy as it pressed against her face. It had mass, it felt solid and rigid as she gently held the fuck column in her hands.  
  
It was nothing like she ever had experienced before.  
  
“Wow, Jaune… I… I didn’t know…” Yang stammered.  
  
“Well, you do now.” Jaune said in a tone which was intimidatingly low and hushed.  
  
Yang could feel her saliva starting to swell up in her jaw, and it was not the only place which was getting moist. She could feel the need growing in her and her body responding eagerly. She might be a young girl, inexperienced, but her body had instinct and it was telling her what to do next. She slowly began touching him, feeling the length between her fingers… she could hardly reach all the way around.  
  
“Oum… it’s fucking huge Jaune… how do you even manage to grow one to this size?” Yang laughed for a bit but then she suddenly became more serious. She looked up to him for approval as she steadied her grip around his monstercock and slowly guided it closer to her lips. “So… I guess we are doing this…”  
  
“Doing what?” Jaune asked uncharacteristically aloof.  
  
“You know… doing this-GLURGH“  
  
Once again, Yang was cut short by Jaune who prompted to stomp a fistful of cock down her gullet. It only took him a second to line up his meat and even less time to piledrive it into her mouth, the massive amount of pulsating flesh quickly filled her mouth and stuffed her jaw. Yang had never kissed a boy before, she had never even held hands with anyone she fancied, but now she was deepthroating more cock than anyone of her peers had ever handled before.  
  
“You mean doing something like this?” Jaune smirked, as he clutched her hair to gain control. His rough fingers digging firmly into her blonde locks and twisting the flowing mane into a basic handle to force her head down. First twisting her head back and then using his strength to command her obedience.  
  
Yang would normally not allow anyone to even just touch her precious blonde hair, and now it was being used by Jaune as a handgrip. To force her to swallow a cock wider than her mouth, to pummel it down her throat into the very pit of her stomach. Oum… she was in love.  
  
Perhaps it was just the oxygen being cut from her brain, but she loved it. She loved him. Having a cock bigger than your entire arm lodged down your throat was the most euphoric blessing Yang had ever received, it was like all her natural instincts was being satisfied at once. Jaune was born with a divine thick veined and solid pecker which pumped down her deepest orifice without stopping.  
  
“God you fucking bitch, do you have any idea what it’s like to live with your antics.” Jaune grunted. He had been trying to thrust the entire thing into her mouth for about 5 minutes now, but there were still several inches left until she would reach his balls. “You know what it’s like to live with you flashing and groping me at every turn?”  
  
Yang’s eyes began rolling back into her head, it was a slow process as it matched Jaune’s own attempt at filling her out. At this point she was sure her gag reflects had eroded, for it felt like her entire head was about to explode any second now. All she could do was look up at Jaune, Jaune with his fierce mighty hands gripping her head, Jaune with his low masculine voice commanding her moves. Jaune with the cold wild eyes demanding her submission.  
  
“Yeah, I bet you don’t know what it’s like to live like me, I’m just supposed to be a joke to you and your friends, but let me tell you something…”  
  
Jaune finally gathered all his strength to hilt his massive womb basher into her mouth cunt. For Yang it only registered as his smooth balls hitting against her chin, as most of her other faculties was put on standby to dull the ecstasy of her tremendous pummeling. For the first time, Jaune began retracting his cock, only now allowing her a mouthful of air. The slurred and groggy expression on Yang’s face cleared up for a moment as she breathed in, but Jaune did not intend for her to enjoy it. As soon as his cock came out, he shoved it in again. Then out and in and out again until Yang could say nothing but a repetitive gargling of uorgh-uorgh-uorgh noises.  
  
“You dress like a whore, even your school uniform is tight enough to spot your nipples on a cold day, and then you go around, and act offended if I just look in your direction for a second! Have you any idea what it’s like walking around with over a foot of cock tucked in your pants? I risk shredding my jeans just getting a boner! You think its fun to be tempted all day when everyone would instantly know you pack an elephant trunk in your cargo the instant I start thinking touching those huge fucking tits.”  
  
As on cue Jaune slammed the full length of his cock deep down her throat, and while he buried himself deep into her neck, he pulled down her top and allowed those glorious perky breasts to bounce out. Yang could not protest; she could not deter him. All she could do was gurgling a repetitive “mphhh-mphhh-mphhh” each time his cock reached the bottom of her esophagus and she could grip around his thighs for support when the thick shaft pushed against her mouth and her throat.  
  
“Oh wow Yang, what did you do to grow them this size?!” Jaune laughed as he slapped her massive knockers. The two immense globes of flesh jiggling in a synchronized wave. “Yeah, it’s quite unfair when convention demands to hide what a fucking sex monster you really are while other just gets to flaunt it, but I guess this is my revenge then?”  
  
Jaune chuckled with gusto, he was so enraptured by his own joke he hardly noticed he was starting to move faster. His grip tightened around her head while he continued to rock her back and forth, her breasts swinging in rhythm to his motions. Yang had in secret lived like an ideal schoolgirl, but her body was built for breeding and Jaune was going to take advantage of that. Her vision started to glaze over, soon all she could see was his twisted smile and all she could feel was over a foot-long dick pole carving its way deep into her belly.  
  
“Yeah, I bet it’s fun to make a joke out of the guy everyone thinks is a virgin. Like, you didn’t know I used to date and have friends and I had to leave it all behind just to get here. I trained my last girlfriend to swallow the whole thing without batting an eye, but what do I get now? I have a star athlete sparring partner who insist on cuddling together on cold nights, I have a redheaded bimbo roommate who somehow manages to find any porn mag I can get my hands on. How often do you think I can find a quiet moment to jerk my massive hog when I got those two hanging around 24/7?”  
  
Yang did not answer unless you could count a “GURG-GURG-GURG” noise to be an answer. It sounded pleasant enough for Jaune to be satisfied, that was the only thing that mattered after all. This time it was about his satisfaction. This was about his need to cum, to finally find a fresh whole to dump his load after so many months of constant teasing and edging, and Yang was as perfect an opportunity as he could get. Even in her passive state he could feel her velvet tongue tickling the underside of his cock, he could feel her mouth sucking the life out of him. He knew beside her innocence, beside her punk attitude, she had the soul of a slut.  
  
“And it doesn’t even end there, damn that fucking Miss Glynda Goodbitch, like it wasn’t enough she condescends to anyone who dare talk to her, she also insists on wearing that thin blouse and pencil skirt on basically any occasion. It’s difficult enough to spend half the day fantasizing about hate-fucking your teacher in class, it’s even worse when you have to spend the other half in detention because a certain blond brawler flashes her bra at you. I mean, I was there, alone with her, when I saw the top button pop from her shirt and fly across the room just because she stretched her arms! I could have bent her over and fucked her tits right then and there… Oum, I wish I had done that… just to get away from this.”  
  
Jaune words started to get more and more erratic and at the same time his moments became more and more frustrated. At this point he was basically pumping Yang’s head on and off his cock, giving her a good old fashioned skullfucking with his foot-long salami dick. At least it was as old fashioned it could be for a skullfucking. Yang was less like a person and more a tool to be used to dispense all the cum stored up in him from all that sexual frustration his teachers and classmates had caused him, and why should he not take this opportunity to turn her into his personal cumdump? Revenge really was the greatest feeling…  
  
“Uhhh” Jaune took a pause from all his ranting to emit a low howl, meanwhile his movements accelerated which was something Yang found difficult to notice. She was half there between heaven and hell and Jaune was the god in the center of it all, stuffing and pummeling her throat with a divine sex pillar.  
  
“Damn… I think I’m about to cum.” Jaune grunted again. “You better prepare yourself; I can feel this load is gonna be big.”  
  
“UHHM-UHHM” Yang tried to speak, but it was impossible to hear if this was approval or disapproval. Suddenly her spirit woke up again and she looked up with eyes both shocked and horrified. Jaune was already too far gone to notice anything, he just grabbed her neck and brought her down to inhale everything he could stuff into her mouth.  
  
“ARGH” Jaune suddenly bellowed and all noises were instantly changed. Yang’s panicked hysteria turned to a dormant purring, Jaune’s fast paced grunts turned to a moan of pleasure. What before was the rapid beating of Jaune abusing Yang as a tightfitting dick holster, was now the low steady “gluck-gluck” noises of her swallowing his gallons of cum. A serene expression adorned Yang’s eyes as she vehemently tried to chug as much of Jaune’s nut butter as she could, but his reserves seemed almost endless as the steady stream of sperm kept filling her belly. First it merely spewed down her throat but as Jaune started to slowly withdraw his cock, it filled her neck and then next her mouth. Her cheeks soon bulged outwards and long strains of cum drawl trailed down her chin, dripping down on her chest, forming in pools together with melted ice cream all along her chest.  
  
When he finally came out Yang thought it was finally over, but then one more powerful stream of white gulp launched and hit her straight in the face. The force was powerful and almost knocked her over. Then came another one, and another. Jaune kept jerking his massive fuck beast and it kept spewing more streams of cum all over her face and chest. The glops formed immense puddles of sticky white areas all across her body, and soon everything she could see and feel was coated in his thick baby batter.  
  
As Jaune had finally fired his last shot, he hunched down over and grabbed Yang’s chin between his fingers.  
  
“Do you still have something left in you?” He asked in a hushed tone.  
  
Yang nodded, then she opened her mouth and displayed her entire maw covered in sperm.  
  
“Alright, you may swallow it all.” Just from the way he looked at her, Yang was sure there really was no “may” involved in that sentence. Obediently, she swallowed it all and felt a rush going through her body as the warm liquid made its way down.  
  
“That’s a good girl-“  
  
“Excuse me-“ Both Jaune and Yang almost completely fell over as they looked up and suddenly saw Pyrrha standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Bare naked except a towel covering her essentials. For a moment there was just complete silence as both parties contemplated the most natural way to react in such a situation. Defying her usual style of complacent politeness, Pyrrha was the first to speak again.  
  
“So… I guess you don’t want to hang out later?”  
  
“Not unless you want to stick around as I fuck Yang bareback.” Jaune replied as he too defied his usual shy awkward demeanor by speaking in a cold, dry tone.  
  
Pyrrha immediately dropped the towel down to the floor, displaying her thick nubile form in all its pristine glory as she quietly pleaded.  
  
“Please…”


End file.
